


Born Again

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Born Again

Severus awoke... which surprised him. He recognized the infirmary by scent, a combination of medicinal and herbal aromas. Just as he was about to open his eyes he heard a voice. But it couldn't be the boy. He should be dead. 

_Then again, so should I._

"I think he's awake, Madam Pomfrey."

Severus opened his mouth to speak and was greeted with several vials of potions one after the other. He recognized the blood replenishment potion, antivenin, dreamless sleep—that was interesting. 

Then he drifted off.

It was late at night when he woke again. The brat slept in a chair next to him, a copy of Quidditch Weekly about to fall from his loose grip.

"Potter." His voice was no more than a whisper. He tried clearing his throat. "Potter," he repeated, still quite hoarse. 

The brat slept on. 

Severus noticed an empty vial on the table to his left. Reaching over, he picked it up and threw it, hitting the boy's knee.

"Ow!" Potter reached down and rubbed his leg before gasping in awe. "Snape! Are you awake? Need me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

Severus beckoned the boy closer. Of course, the fool came. Severus reached out and grabbed his robes with both hands, pulling him down until they were face to face, Potter wide-eyed and trembling. 

_Good._

"You owe me," Severus said, his voice like gravel. His black eyes bored into the younger man's green ones.

"I know, sir," Potter said earnestly. "I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"I do," Severus said, smirking. 

"Anything, Professor," the brat nodded as he replied.

"Precisely." Severus let go of the boy for the moment knowing that quite soon he'd make sure the Chosen One kept his word.

His cock twitched in anticipation.


End file.
